1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun rests and more particularly pertains to a new gun shooting rest device for added stability of the firearm during sighting and discharge of the firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,066 reference provides for a pair of rifle support yokes that have no means for maintaining the rifle in the yokes when the rifle is discharged. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,062, 3,576,084 and 5,974,719 also teach the use of yokes to support a firearm and do not provide a means for retaining the firearm in the yokes when the firearm is discharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,294 provides a pair of straps that are to be secured around the forearm of the user and has a portion that extends to leg of the user to allow the user attempt to stabilize the firearm which leaves the firearm free to move independently of the of the support means and is using the body of the user to attempt stabilize the firearm. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,390,477, 5,528,846 and 6,267,335 additionally teach the use of a device that extends between two portions of the body of the user in an attempt to stabilize the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,719 provides a rigid clamp arm that extends over an insert to retain a firearm in the insert when the firearm is being discharged which the use of the rigid clamp may allow the firearm to move between the clamp arm and the insert when the firearm is discharged should the clamp arm and insert not fit the firearm in a tight fashion. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,680 and Application 2004/0020097 both provide for a gun rest with a plurality of yokes that are open and have no means to inhibit a firearm positioned in the yokes from rising when the firearm is discharged.
In these respects, the gun shooting rest device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of added stability of the firearm during sighting and discharge of the firearm.